Caitlin Snow Hypnotized
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Caitlin snow and Team Flash have been trying to track down a Metahuman who could control minds. What happens when he breaks in, and Hypnotizes Caitlin?
1. Chapter 1

Caitlin was working on her computer, when all of a sudden a metahuman they have been looking for broke it. Caitlin reached for the alert button to, call for the team but she was stopped.

The metahuman they were looking for could control people's minds. "Hold it right there Ms. Snow he said as she froze in place unable to move. Why can't I move she asked very confused as to what was happening? Well Ms. Snow I can control people's minds you see, now stand up Ms. Snow.

I'm gonna have so much fun with this Ms. Snow, he told her to started playing with those nice DD breasts of yours. She started playing with her breasts, no please make it stop, But don't you like it Ms. Snow.

No she said with a look of disgust on her face, well we can change that. Caitlin I want you to enjoy playing with your boobs, you will get so much pleasure from playing with your boobs

As Caitlin played with he boobs, she got so much pleasure out of it. Now stop Caitlin I want you to turn into Killer Frost for me, she did as she was told. Now I want you to rob a bank for me, then meet me back her. She did as she was told, and broght him back the money.

Good girl Killer Frost, now you can transform back into Caitlin. She transformed back into Caitlin, now let's have some fun with you Ms. Snow. I want you to give me a lap dance, and do it as sexually as you can.

She did as she was told, she started giving him a lap dance. She started off slow, then she started to go faster as it went on.

Alright you can Stop now Caitlin, now I want you to strip naked for me. Caitlin started stripped naked, as she was told to do so.

Then the metahuman had an idea, now I want you to to act the way that you did before I altered your mind, What the hell am I doing naked, I made you naked my dear.

"Now suck my dick, but I don't want to she said." Your also gonna love every second of it, Caitlin started sucking his dick. Oh yeah Caitlin suck my big 8 inch cock, suck me off faster he instructed, she started sucking him off faster.

Anytime I say the word faster, you will go faster he commanded. Faster he said again, she went even faster this time. Faster he stated again, she kept going faster and faster, each time she heard her trigger word. She started sucking him off so fast, he was about to climax. I'm cumming I'm cumming he said, now Caitlin take my load in your mouth.

She did as she was told she opend her mouth, and his juices went into her mouth. No swollow it slave, she swallowed it as she was told to do so.

Good slave he said, also anytime I call you slave, you'll feel a rush of pleasure go down you entire body.

Then he told her to erase Him from all there files, she did as she was told. She erased any trace of him from there files, the polices files,the FBI's files, and A.R.G.U.S,S files.

That's a good slave he said, as he said that Caitlin felt a rush of pleasure throughout her whole body. Now Caitlin I want you to have sex with me, and also call me master.

Yes master Caitlin said mindlessly, he started fucking Caitlin from behind. That's right Caitlin take it from the back, like the slut that you are. Your so submissive Caitlin, but your counter part Killer Forst isn't.

"I've defently gonna have some fun with her; once we're done having sex he said as he continuously thrusted in and out of her pussy."

"Oh fuck don't stop don't stop, fuck me harder she said." He started to fuck her even harder and faster. Caitlin started to moan, from all the pleasure it was giving her.

I'm cumming you said, as you released all you sperm into her pussy. "Oh fuck that felt good she said." Good now put your clothes back on, and turn it o Killer Frost for me.

Also Ms. Snow Ms. Frost will be in full control from now on, and you won't be able to change back into Caitlin unless I or Killer Frost says so. Nod your head if you understand, she nodded her head.

Yes master she replied as she put her clothes back on, then she turned I to Killer Frost. What the hell is going on Killer Frost asked? "You the hell are you she asked very confused."

I'm your master now bow before me he commanded, Killer Frost was forced to obey. Now Suck my dick Ms. Frost, she started sucking his dick.

Faster he said, he started sucking even faster now. "Now spit on my cock he said, she spit on his cock and continued to suck him off."

Oh fuck you say, as you start moaning from all the pleasure your experiencing, faster you said as she began to suck even faster than before.

I'm cumming I'm cumming you said, you climaxed and told her to take the load on her mouth. She opened her mouth, and took the load in her mouth. "Now swollow it, she did as she was told and swollowed it."

Now Killer Frost, you will start locking up Caitlin's allies, and put them in the Metahuman cells. Nod if you understand, she nodded and went off to find and lock up all of Caitlin's teammates.

 **So That was My Caitlin Snow Hypnosis story, please review, and let me know if I should continue this story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is part 2 of my story Caitlin Snow Hypnotized, I hope you enjoy it. Also I worked really hard on this chapter and would really appreciate a review.**

Killer Forst locked up all Caitlin's allies but the flash, then after a hard battle she finally locked him up as well.

The Flash tried to break Caitlin free of Killer Frost, and the mind controls power but it was no use. Killer Frost just ignored him, and left as Barry wept uncontrollably at the friend he had just lost forever.

Then she went back to her master and said there locked up now, good Killer Frost now your reward will be you get to have sex with me.

"Now give me a strip tease then you'll let me fuck you from behind he said." Killer Frost started to give him the best strip tease ever; she kept shaking her big ass up and down and playing with her DD breasts as she slowly took her clothes off.

"Oh Killer Frost I say as I take of my all off my clothes, as I do Killer Frost is completely naked as well." "Then I slowly bend her over Caitlin's desk, and I start fucking her from behind."

"Yes take it from behind you dirty cum slut I say with a giant smirk on my face." "Yes fuck me from behind master, I'm a dirty cum slut who needs your big cock in me she said while moaning."

Yes Moan for me you dirty cum slut I repeat again, she starts to grab her ass as I continue to pound her pussy really hard.

"Your such a bad girl who needs to be punished I say, as I slap her ass really hard her ass." "Yes punish me she said, slap that ass I deserve it."

"Yes you do I say smirking, then I slap her ass again and again till it was completely red, I'm cumming I say and I cum in her tight vigina."

"Oh fuck thank you master you made me cum she says, your welcome I say now get dressed we have work to do he says.

Like what she asked? "Like taking over the city he says maybe as a reward I'll let you be on top the next time we have sex he says grinning."

"Thank you master I would love that, I know you would I say and kiss her on the lips passionately."

"She kissed me back passionately, then I broke off the kiss." Then I commanded her to take over the city for me, then come back.

"Yes master she said, then she started reeking havoc all over the city freezing people and wrecking the city."

"Then she came back and said she was done, good I say no Flash to stop you know he says teasing." Nope she said he's lock up, good I say now ride my cock get on top of me I say as I take off my clothes.

She then mounts me and she starts to fuck me Reverse Cowgirl Style. "Oh fuck yeah" I say that feels so good. "Thank you Master" she says mindlessly.

"I know I say smirking, now bounce harder and faster I say." She then starts to bounce harder and faster, then I slap her tight ass, and she lets out a huge moan.

"Aslo anytime I say your nickname Caity or Frosty you will orgasm on command I say." Yes Master" she says mindlessly as she continues to bounce up and down on my hard cock.

"Ok Frosty cum for me I say," She then she orgasms on command and cums so hard. Then I cum as well, very good Caitlin; now we can take over the world with The Flash and the rest of her team locked up I say smirking.

"Aslo here I say you'll also wear this at all times, what is it Master she asks?" "You out it on your lips, so when we kiss it won't kill me."

"Oh ok Master thank you Master she says and puts her new thing on her lips." Now let's test it out space kiss me, she then kisses me.

"Such a good girl for me" I say, I then kiss back passionately. I then bend her over and I start to fuck her from behind. "Oh fuck yeah" Master that feels so good she says moaning. "Please don't stop Master she begged, oh don't worry I won't I say as I quicken my pace."

"I then begin to pull on her cute blond hair, oh fuck yeah pull on my hair Master." I then pull on it again, she then let's out a huge moan.

"Oh yes Moan for me Frosty I say, then she cums on command." "Good girl I say as I cum hard in her ass, then I hand her some birth control medicine and tell her she will take these pills everyday."

"We can't be getting you pregnant now can we I say teasing?" "No Master please don't get me pregnant, just take those pills everyday and there should be nothing to worry about."

No there's nothing to worry about Master, nope now turn back into Caitlin I say. She then Turns back into Caitlin, then I Bend her over my desk.

"Then I start to pound her ass as hard and fast as I could." I'm gonna make you cum so hard I say, then I continue to pound her ass, then I say cum for me Caity. she then cums hard for me, then I cum for her as well.

Then we both collapse on the floor and fall asleep.

 **The End**

 **So how did y'all like part 2 of my story, I hope y'all did cause I really worked hard on this chapter. Aslo im so sorry I didn't update this story in a while. Also please leave a review if you enjoyed, I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
